


Hisoka x Reader Collection

by Scarlet_Morow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Character Development, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Major Character Injury, My First Fanfic, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), One Shot Collection, Romance, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Morow/pseuds/Scarlet_Morow
Summary: we are taking a turn and going into the world of Hunter x Hunter where you the reader will be spending time with a very well know Magician. This is OneShots mainly focus on Hisoka being soft towards the reader. However, other things will come at its own good time~
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/You, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 185





	1. I'm Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Keywords you guys probably know;  
> Y/n: Your name  
> H/c: Hair color  
> H/l: Hair length  
> E/c: Eye color  
> F/c: Favorite color 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you would like me to write an idea.

The Magician walked into the small apartment him and Y/N shared. He looked over finding you on the couch curled up and crying softly against one of his shirts.

He felt his chest tighten looking at this, He wasn't use to such a feeling but he only got like this whenever he saw you sad.

He walked over and softly called out your name to try and get your attention. Lucky for him it worked enough for you to look over and cry more, running over and clinging to him almost immediately.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt!?" The thought of his lover getting hurt angered him. They shaked their head no simply saying he was gone for to long and never said a word about leaving.

Seeing that he was the cause to the readers pain made him feel that same pain in his chest and he wanted nothing more then to reassure you that he is okay.

"I'm sorry for making you worry love I promise I'm okay~♧" you cling unto him tighter nuzzling your face into his chest as if he would disappear any second. 

The Magician wraps his arms around y/n pulling them closer resting his head on top of their's "I will always be here with you and never leave you~♤" 

You finally looked up at him eyes slightly puffy from crying "you promise?" Their voice was timid. Leaning forward he pressed a loving kiss on the readers lips.

"Of course, i love you to much~♤" 


	2. Ugh This Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is sick and Hisoka takes care of them.~♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keywords you guys probably know;  
> Y/n: Your name  
> H/c: Hair color  
> H/l: Hair length  
> E/c: Eye color  
> F/c: Favorite color 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you would like me to write an idea.

Hisoka was asleep when he heard a soft cough. At first he thought is was just his imagination until another cough caused him to sit up and look down at y/n.

You was shivering and started a coughing fit, your eyes was screwed shut from the pressure you felt. Your chest felt as if someone was sitting on top of you and your throat felt as though it was on fire. Hisoka was immediately by your side rubbing your back slowly. 

Once he saw that your cough settled down he placed his hand on your forehead frowning when he felt it was to hot he sits them up to look at you. 

"How long have you been like this Y/n?~♤" he asked worried. You looked to the side feeling your head throbbing and chest tight from the cough "s-since this morning.." you didn't meet your lovers gaze.

Hisoka sighs softly squeezing their hand lightly before getting up. He made his way towards the bathroom and found some medicine grabbing it and examined the label seeing it was good for you he walked back.

You looked up in time to notice the medicine he was holding and cringed

"don't give me that love, now be a dear and take it for me please~♤" 

They blushed lightly of course he couldn't tell if it was from the cold or him but he likes to thing the latter was the reason.

"F-fine okay." you said sickly but soon opened your mouth when hisoka feeds them a spoon of the medicine he tried not to laugh

when your face scrunched up from the taste but you swallowed the wretched liquid and looked up at hisoka smiling weakly "t-thank you Hisoka~" 

"Anything for you my love~♧" he smiled softly palcing the small bottle of medicine down. He leans down placing his hands on

Your delicate face kissing the top of your head then your rosy cheeks and last, a soft kiss on your perfect lips smiling.

You immediately pushed Hisoka away gently "n-no i might get you sick!" You exclaimed worried.

"I don't get sick that easy love don't worry~ now rest~♡" 

He helps them get comfortable before slipping into his own side letting his arm rest around your waist the other under his head closing his eyes.

Of course when you woke up you was surprised you were feeling much better and smiled brightly looking out ther window you can see the sun rising beautifully 

You was about to give your favorite Magician a big hug when you notice he wasn't in bed but in the bathroom. 

You got up and went over but as you got closer you heard a cough and when you opened the door you was just in time to see their lover sneeze

You chuckle "I would love to thank you for your help love but I feel me saying I told you so is much better~" y/n said giggling.

Hisoka sighs softly before smiling at you sickly "you did love, you did~♤" you then proceeds to take care of hisoka to return the favor. 

It was then you realized he hated the medicine just as much as you did. And his expression was picture worthy.~


	3. Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A faithful and amazing encounter with our favorite Magician during a show.~♤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keywords you guys probably know;  
> Y/n: Your name  
> H/c: Hair color  
> H/l: Hair length  
> E/c: Eye color  
> F/c: Favorite color 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you would like me to write an idea.

"It is the show of a life time!" Cried a man passing out flyers and pointing in the direction where the show would be taking place.

You just so happen to take one of those flyers and read it over smiling down at it you thought 'hm well this should be fun..'

Scaning through the flyer you saw the host of the show 'Hisoka Morow huh?' It didn't show his face just the silhouette of him posing the only thing in color was the ace of spade being held between the silhouettes pointer and middle finger.

This of course made you all the more curious so You followed the growing crowd of people and decided to move in a quick pace, you wanted to be in the front after all. 

You easily made it pass the crowd and walked into the tent, purchased your ticket, and made your way to where the audience sat. Luckily for you there were two empty seats in the very front so you rushed over and took your seat.

You took a moment to admire your surroundings, it was shockingly clean and everything looked mysterious. You can feel the excitement bubbling up. 

Only a few minutes later everyone was seated and taking a quick glance you was amazed to see just how many people was seated there even some sitting on the floor! There was no seat left except the one beside you. "Wow thats alot of people" you mumbled to yourself turning your attention back to the stage again.

The lights shut and only a baby blue light appeared on stage signaling that someone was about to talk. "Ladies and Gentlemen the Magician you all been waiting for Hisoka Morow!!" The announcer cried pointing to his side. 

Everyone cheered but slowly it began to lower in volume until it ceased when no one was there. 'Huh?' You thought to yourself. 

Wondering where he was. You stopped once the spot light suddenly shines on you and you heart beats rapidly questioning why it was on you.

That is of course until you heard a soft chuckle you turned to your right eyes wide with surprise.

Hisoka was seating there, eyes closed with one leg crossed over the other smiling. a devilishly handsome smile at that.

Everyone cheers again finally seeing the main host of the show you clap as well trying to calm your rapidly beating heart.

The lights turn dark again and then opens back on stage and there he was again with his arms open smiling at the audience now. 

"Hm welcome everyone and I'm sure you will enjoy the show~♤" he had a sultry voice and you couldn't help but bite your lower lip lightly.

His Amber eyes looked sharp enough to pierce into someone's soul. And you hoped he didn't look at you because your soul wasn't in the right place at the moment.

As time pass he performed many unspeakable tricks and you could see there wasn't any trap doors or hidden items

Everything was out in the open and it pleased you to see this. moving forward in your seat out of excitement wondering what will happen next.

"And now for my last and final trick~♤" he said looking directly at you his lips tugging into a Grin like a Cheshire cat.

"I would like a volunteer~♡" the lights turned dark once again and your heart was already beating rapidly.

When it turns back on he was right in front of you "care to help me my dear~♤" you heard the crowd cheering you on but you blushed deeply taking his hand As he held it out to you.

You both walked back to the stage where there was now a human sized red box. It was big enough to fit two people. Explaining his trick he ended with they will both disappear.

Guiding you inside and closing the box everone counted down.

Hisoka looks down at you and grins "you are very beautiful dear~♡" he said leaning closer to kiss your cheek. You can feel your face flush and you look at him dumbfounded.

He covered your eyes and when he removed it you both was standing in the back where the entrance was. 

When they open the box and it was empty and everyone gasped until they heard hisoka clear his throat and everyone looks back and the audience erupted into applause.

You walked down with him blushing and holding the rose he slipped into your hand earlier.

By the end of the show you was smiling wide walking out the big tent holding the rose looking at the joker card pinned to it with Hisoka's signature.

You jumped slightly when you felt a tap on your shoulder, turning around you saw the Magician and blushed "o-oh hello" he smiles down at you "hello may i ask you something~♤"

"Sure go ahead" you said shyly. "Well i was wondering if you would like to grab a drink with me i know a very exquisite area to take you~♤" you blushed suddenly.

"I would love to yes" you smiled happily seeing this was the best day ever. Linking your arm around his when he offered.

"what is your name~♧" he asked softly as they walked along the busy streets. "Oh my name is y/n" 

He looks up and said your name as if testing it out and you knew you would never get tired of him saying it. He looked back down at you

"I love it~♡" 


	4. He Has A Soft Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our four best boys is here guys they are the readers friends. How will they act seeing you with Hisoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keywords you guys probably know;  
> Y/n: Your name  
> H/c: Hair color  
> H/l: Hair length  
> E/c: Eye color  
> F/c: Favorite color 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you would like me to write an idea.

The heaven Arena was filled with so may people but you was excited to see everyone came for this fight. 

It was a very strong nen user vs. Hisoka the new floor master after recently defeating one. 

You was in the front seat and you saw a familiar green hair boy and white haired boy and smiled wide "heyyy over here!" You shouted loudly and Gon and Killua smiled and rushed over dragging along Leorio, Kurapika, Zushi and his master wing. 

They all sat down greeting you excitedly saying how much they missed you 

"Hey y/n i heard you have someone special in your life. Hah! Didn't know you had it in you" Leorio teased which made you blush lightly and glare at him.

Kurapika smiles softly and shrugs. Gon and Killua both shouted Whaaaa!? You just laughed at them. 

When they heard you was coming to heaven Arena they wanted to meet up with you and they asked why you came you simply told them,

"I heard a strong nen user and Hisoka were going to fight and i wanted to see it" saying happily. Gon wanted to go and Killua as well since they wanted to see you as well as see this fight.

~Time skip~

When the fight began everyone was at the edge of their seats watching shocked as the fight proceeded.

The Nen user, Mike, was a conjurer and he managed to base his weapon on thorns saying he always fascinated by the thorns of a rose pretty but deadly.

He catches hisoka by his leg yelling a battle cry as he swung him in the air and tossed him with full force. 

Hisoka was sent flying through the air and crashing into the wall which everyone screams and cheers.

You was slightly worried but when you felt Hisoka's bloodlust you knew not to worry anymore this kind of thing excits him anyways although it still bothers you.

"Wow this guy caught Hisoka off guard!" Gon shouted 

Killua shrugs "not really Hisoka looked like he let it happen he isn't taking the fight seriously idiot" he looks at Gon smugly when Gon pouts and looks back at where Hisoka got thrown.

The Magician got up walking towards the stage he looked at the points and saw he was behind by three points and he smiles 

"I'll play serious now~♤" hisoka said smugly seeing it pissed mike off as he went to attack again 

This time Hisoka's eyes narrowed dodging each attack in rapid motion. Mike being unable to catch him stops panting slightly but glaring at Hisoka.

"Mmm you should have paid attention~♤" Hisoka said as he raised his finger wiggling it before beckoning him over.

"What the!?" Mike quickly used Gyo when he felt a pull on his chest seeing a pink gum like glow attached to his chest. He was moving towards him by force and when he was close enough Hisoka's fist was in his line of sight.

As he got punched directly in the face before he swiftly kicked him in the stomach sending him off the ring crashing into the wall.

You cheered along with the crowd your small group cheering to. "Whoaaaaaa" Gon said excited killua laughs low along with Leorio, Kurapika was amused but annoyed that Hisoka never got to the point.

♧ Time Skip ♧

By the end of the fight Hisoka won and Mike...well he had a deck of cards planted all over him. Yes he died.

Everyone was talking with you and you talked about your mission and even about the moment you and Kurapika got to work together in your last one. 

You didn't tell them who your boyfriend was because they...well may not believe you or better yet Leorio who was like a brother to you and Kurapika you can tell they wouldn't approve not that it mattered but still.

However, you forgot about that worry the moment you saw Hisoka walking towards you. Leorio and Gon jumps slightly when you shouted Hisoka's name loudly and ran towards him.

Everyone was shocked to see how genuinely happy he looked opening his arms and catching you when you jumped towards him kissing him lovingly on the lips.

Gon and Killua was blushing lightly but then looked away saying ew~.

"WHAT!? You like HIM!?" Leorio shouted and stomped over. Hisoka pulled away from the kiss and looks at him rather coldly even though he was smirking.

"Of course she does~ whats not to like~♧" he stated grinning still holding you in his arms.

You blushed deeply hitting his chest lightly and playfully. "i uh....guess we have alot more to talk about" you said sheepishly.

Everyone including Hisoka walked out of heavens Arena towards town to grab a bite to eat after exposing everything to them they all just threatened Hisoka that he better not hurt you. Of course he nods smirking.

You held Hisoka's hand smiling brightly glad you told them about it and now you can hold his hand without worries.

"I'm proud of you Hisoka"

"I'm proud of you to love you finally told them~♡" he smiles down at you. You blushed but nod.

Yes best decision ever.


	5. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of never have i ever with your friends leads to a unexpected confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keywords you guys probably know;  
> Y/n: Your name  
> H/c: Hair color  
> H/l: Hair length  
> E/c: Eye color  
> F/c: Favorite color 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you would like me to write an idea.

The whole gang was there Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and maybe forced Illumi to come as well simply because he was taking us home if there we was to drunk.

Of course Gon complained about not being able to drink and Killua said that it was okay because they can remember what happen and use it as blackmail sporting his cat like expression with a thumbs up making Gon grin and nod.

You sat at the end. You didn't want to say it but Kurapika was the only person who knew you had a crush on someone that everyone else found annoying well except Gon apparently he just wanted to get stronger to fight him again.

"Alright how about a game?" shouted Leorio to let us hear through the clubs loud music Illumi expression remained cold and well.....his stare was still creepy. You were happy you was on his good side.

"I decline.." he stated immediately making you snicker but you said sure with a thumbs up.

Kurapika agrees and the boys as well but they will stick to soda or juice. "Alright we are playing never have i ever, im sure everyone knows how the game goes so if you did you have to take a shot got it if you get 10 shots you lost"

Kurapika smiles small but nods and the boys agree as well. Gon chirps up exactly "oh i got one! how about never have i ever belched the alphabets" he chuckles.

Everyone laughs, excluding Illumi, when Leorio grumbles and takes a shot and Killua drinks a sip of his soda as well pouting" Gon laughs.

Leorio thinks for a moment then stated "okay well never have i ever ate cat or dog food" leorio barks a laugh when gon blushes amd sips his soda. Killua laughs at him "ew why" he complains laughing.

"Well i wanted to see why dogs love thoughs dog treats shut up killuaaaa" he pouts. 

You laugh and though for a moment "Alright never have i ever had a broken bone" everyone drank something Illumi looks at you then away and you knew thats his own special way of saying yes. Aw he is paying attention. You thought to yourself.

Kurapika was about to say something then stop smirking internally when his phone chimed he made a small groan to play it off then raised his hand.

You noticed this and wondered why but then your heart started to beat faster when Gon and Killua paused looking alarmed and then calmed down visibly since Kurapika said it was fine.

Hisoka leans right behind you on the booth you all was at and grins. "Hmm someone told me you all was here i decided to pay a visit~♤"

If the ground could swallow you right now it will make you feel better about the situation. "Have a seat we are playing never have i ever if you did it you have to take a shot" 

He hums and nods "okay~♡"

Your heart seemed to stop when you noticed he wore no makeup and his hair was down. 'Oh my goodness he's hot why does this world hate me so' you thought to yourself giving a polite smile when out of all the places to sit he decided to sit beside you and he smelled amazing.

You tensed slightly but try to relax you heard Kurapika give a small cough to cover up his laughter and you glared at him. "Anyways never have i ever went skinny dipping" you smirked and you notice Gon and killua glare at hisoka who in returned chuckled low.

"Hey Hisoka you better take a shot" of course he reaches over and took one licking his lips, you was staring but looked away quickly. It didn't go unnoticed by Leorio who seemed to catch on really quickly and use this for later.

Killua piped up "oh never have i ever broken the law" Illumi looks at you then away again. You glared taking a shot and Hisoka again to a shot and Kurapika who everyone wondered what he did but stayed quiet.

"Hmm never have i ever....visited a party just to hookup~♧" he grins 

Killua and Gon smirks trying not to laugh when you,Leorio and Kurapika took a drink blushing lightly. 

This continued for a long time but everyone was relaxed and having fun. Leorio was three drinks away from losing Kurapika only had six hisoka had eight gon and killua had five as well. And lastly you had eight as well.

Leorio pulled the trump card after texting killua to say this next one saying he will buy him chocolate later.

Killua grins "okay never have i ever liked Leorio" everyone was silent and killua and Gon laugh loudly "no one likes you haha" 

Leorio glaring at Killua because thats not what he sent him "why you little brat I'm liked by alot of people in a romantic way to!!"

"No your not hahah" 

"I-i well never have i ever had a crush on uh-" he looks at Kurapika then Illumi then Hisoka who was looking at his nails idly.

"Never have I ever had a crush on Hisoka! Yeah how about that" Leorio shouts everyone went quiet but then Gons eyes widen when he saw you blush darkly slowly reaching for a shot giving no one a look just taking it quickly and looking everywhere but them.

Of course Hisoka eyes widen slightly and his smile grew some. "Y/n! You have a crush on the clown" he cried out shocked.

You blushed more looking at Leorio

"I prefer to be called a Magician~◇" Hisoka said in a sultry voice making you look down at your lap. "Yes he's hot shut up don't Judge me" you pout looking down still face red.

"Wow well i mean.....looks like the cats out the bag" the medical student started Kurapika snorts and laughs low. "Well it is now but at least you can see he is grinning at you y/n so you might as well look at him" he stated, his drunk state made his mouth loose.

You shrugged internally seeing there was no way of escaping it you looked up just in time to see Hisoka looking down at you smiling he placed his finger under your chin and kissed you lightly on the lips.

Kurapika snaps a picture in order to rub it in your face later including killua before he said really loudly "Groosss get a room you guys Gon is still younger then he looks" "HEY Killua thats not true" they were both head to head growling. 

You was to preoccupied with the kiss to care. You finally pulled away smiling playfully up at him. 

"Never have i ever entered your home" you said giggling as his golden eyes seem to glow.

"I suppose we should change that~♡" he said grinning before getting up holding out his hand for you to take which you accepted waving goodbye to your friends leaving with Hisoka.

"I suppose that game isn't so bad after all" you said to yourself.


	6. Only A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a nightmare and hisoka comforts you~♡
> 
> This is possibly the shortest chapter 👌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keywords you guys probably know;  
> Y/n: Your name  
> H/c: Hair color  
> H/l: Hair length  
> E/c: Eye color  
> F/c: Favorite color 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you would like me to write an idea.

You woke up in cold sweat shaking violently and you felt the tears on your face when you covered it with your hands.

It was just a nightmare everyone was okay and safe.... You wasn't alone but the dream felt to real for your liking.

You take a shaky breath looking around letting your eyes adjust to the darkness of the room...you was home and safe and sound.

You felt a shift on the bed then strong arms wrap around you. "Nightmare love~♤" he asked sleep laced in his voice. 

Hadn't not been for the state you was in you would have laughed at how Hisoka's hair was messy and his eyes slowly closing again. "Yes..I..didn't mean to wake you Hisoka."

"Shh love its okay sleep can wait i want you to be okay~♧" he laid his head on your shoulder kissing your Cheek lightly.

You smiled weakly sniffing. You proceeded to tell him your dream and he listened kissing your cheek again whenever your breath hitched.

"Love I may not be able to fix everything but know i will always be here and protect you~♡" he said softly and pulled you Closer to him.

You was sitting on his lap leaning against his chest his arms still wrapped around you and you placed your hands on his arms.

"Thank you....I love you Hisoka" you said softly "hmm~ whats not to love~♡" he said grinning. You playfully smacked his arm. 

You felt so much better finally speaking about your dream and to know he was there for you. You leaned against his chest more comfortable in his embrace.

You slowly started to doze off, between the steady rise and fall of his chest, the warmth, and his heartbeat you felt it was comforting.

You was about to fully succumb to sleep when you heard Hisoka whisper softly "I love you to y/n very much~♧" 

You smiled as you went to sleep and for the first time in all your years going through this nightmare every night you slept peacefully in your lovers arms.


	7. Will You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic Fluff ahead ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keywords you guys probably know;  
> Y/n: Your name  
> H/c: Hair color  
> H/l: Hair length  
> E/c: Eye color  
> F/c: Favorite color 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you would like me to write an idea.

"Lets go on a date (y/n)~♡" he smiles down at you knowing full well you couldn't say no to his irresistible charm.

"Hmm only if we can get breakfast at that Cafe we ate at last month" you said smirking knowing full well he would never say no to you.

"Very well, its a deal~♧" 

**Time skip brought to you by Bungee Gum products**

You and Hisoka walked though the park it was quiet and away from prying eyes and loud people. You was enjoying the spring breeze as it seemed to kiss your face.

Hisoka stops at a very decent spot looking at the away with narrowed eyes wanting to make sure it was perfect for you. Once he deemed it good enouh he opens and lays the picnic blanket on the floor placing the basket with all your favorite foods and snacks.

You immediately sat beside him laying your head on his shoulder and was watching nature. It was cut short with your stomach growling making him chuckle softly

"Sit up love I'll feed you~♡" 

You nods blushing because you was the only person Hisoka would act this way to most of the time he kept his distance and always kept things to himself but only you was able to see his human side. 

He takes out a couple of snacks and wanted you to pick out which you wanted. You scaned it over and decided with the fruit salad figuring it will be a good start.

Hisoka feeds you while you layed on his lap smiling up at him. He eats a strawberry halfway before he leans down you meeting him halfway eating the opposite end and effectively kissing him in the process.

** Time Skip~ **

It was a calm sunset you both had your meal and now was comfortable in each others embrace watching the sunset slowly. "You know i know a really nice place to see a perfect view of this beauty~♡"

You being the curious type decided to follow him since you loved a good scenery especially this time of day, smiling you take his extended hand and followed him towards another area. 

You was guided to a very pretty boardwalk you was surprised this was here once you reached the end the view was absolutely breath taking (see picture above) 

You watched the waves and the sun coming down giving a nice glow to the water you turned to look at hisoka but gasped when he was down on one knee looking up at you giving you a genuine smile.

He is holding a black velvet box opening it and revealing a silver band with a diamond small diamonds going around the band.

"Y/n, i know we had our ups and downs but i can't remember a day that i was actually happy to be with someone until i met you...and i want to you be part of my life forever and make me a happy kil- er Magician~♡" he smiled sheepishly before finishing up "will you marry me y/n?~♧" 

Your eyes widen slightly feeling a single tear roll down your cheek before you knealt down in front of him and said the words he had been dreaming to hear.

"..Yes" 

He slips the ring on your finger and pulled you in to a loving embrace and kissed you passionately pouring out what he felt in that one kiss.


	8. Your Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your lack of obedience resulted in poisonous Consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keywords you guys probably know;  
> Y/n: Your name  
> H/c: Hair color  
> H/l: Hair length  
> E/c: Eye color  
> F/c: Favorite color 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you would like me to write an idea.

Of course you should have listened to Illumi in not coming to this mission you knew you was ready but you just didn't know how to execute strategies under stressful or emotional situations.

"D-dammit" you said sadly looking down at his hand holding it tightly "this is all my fault i should have never got in the way I'm so sorry Hisoka..."

You sniffed trying not to cry you recall Hisoka wasn't a fan of you crying because he informed you it made him feel weird in his chest.

You knew why but you try to put a brave front. Luckily Illumi let you and Hisoka stay in a guest bedroom in their home because he didn't like hospitals. 

*flashback*

_Illumi told you to stay put because at the moment this mission is to much for you to handle. He said it so coldly that you glared at him and when he left you flipped him off before looking down._

_You texted Hisoka thinking he will let you stay with him since well.... you blushed lightly.._

**_ You  _ **

_Um love can i come over Illumi said i can't go with him on the mission -_-_

_♥️ **Hisoka** ♥️_

_Aww thats to bad love i am going with him to said mission as well~♡_

**_ You  _ **

_Aw come on i am storng enough you trained me after all. Please 🥺♥️_

_♥️ **Hisoka** ♥️_

_No~♡ you can't, I told him not to let you go. And before you spam me with unnecessary messages I don't want you hurt and I don't need a distraction. See you soon y/n be a good little berry okay~♥️_

**_ You  _ **

_Fine okay....Love you_

_♥️ **Hisoka** ♥️_

_I Love you to ⭐^__^💧_

_You looked at his last message and smiled small._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It was was almost midnight when you noticed he wasn't home you stood up worried and immediately jumped out your window running towards the location where Illumi and Hisoka was._

_It didn't take you long to find them because of their bloodlust but when you got there Illumi and Hisoka was fighting very strong nen users_

_One of them was about to strike hisoka from behind using Zetsu to hide his presence you leaped high in the air and quick took your twin blades out striking him dead instantly your blade glowing a dark purple color as you landed beside hisoka who in turn looked at you quick his eyes cold._

_"Y/n! What are you-" he cuts himself off blocking an attack meant for you and because you were not paying attention by the time you reacted it was to late, one of the stronger nen users which looked to be the target since Illumi was now running towards you and Hisoka quickly._

_He thrust his dagger into him in a quick repeated motion making Hisoka grunt unable to use his Bungee Gum in time to block it since he was covering you._

_You cried out his name quickly before thrusting your twin blades towards the man impaling him in the stomach making him cough up blood._

_However, he was laughing low before he could say anything Illumi threw his needles into the mans face making him grunts and contort in pain before he fell on the floor dead._

_"I told you not to come y/n what was you thinking.." Illumi said unamused by this situation because it was sloppy work and he like to do things sufficiently._

_You looked away shaking. You were about to say sorry you heard a grunt then the sound of someone collapsing on the ground your turned around seeing Hisoka on the floor holding his stomach his eyes closed panting low._

_Illumi walked over knealing "it looks like that mans nen is poisonous and you let him stab Hisoka multiple times...we have to bring him back to my home, we have the remedy for this but we have to be quick so make yourself useful and help me.." he stated coldly staring at you with his souless eyes._

_You nod trying not to cry picking up Hisoka although you was shorter than Hisoka, He and Illumi admired the amount of strength you have. You followed the assassin through the woods and up the hill._

_Once you reach there, you placed Hisoka down, he kneals down on the ground and he retched in the grass holding his wound tightly the best he can. You stood attentively at his side worried._

_"Take him to the guest room by the corner hurry up" he stated walking away._

_Finally, Illumi managed to find and make the remedy for the poison his 'friend' had in his blood stream, walking over to Him and you and making him drink it._

_You was amazed to see how fast acting it was since Hisoka seem to be in a calm slumber state. This gave you enough time to clean his wounds and bandaged it up._

_"Don't get your hopes up either his body accepts this cure or it doesn't because of how long the poison was in his system so it will all depend on if he wakes to see another day...good bye..." he stated in a monotone voice before leaving the room._

_You held his hand and silently begged him to pull through._

** Present time **

You let a few tears down having his hand close to your face wanting to be close to him. 

"....I told you not to cry it makes me feel weird~♤" 

You look up to see Hisoka smiling smugly at you but nonetheless better then he looked last night you grin and immediately hug him tight saying how much you was sorry and you won't disobey him again.

He pats your head and held you close sighing softly he already forgave you but he was glad you will listen now.

"I'm okay love and I already forgave you~♡" 

He placed a gentle kiss on your lips before letting you relax on his shoulders.

You immediately fell asleep in his arms knowing he was okay and that made you happy.


	9. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't see that coming~♧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keywords you guys probably know;  
> Y/n: Your name  
> H/c: Hair color  
> H/l: Hair length  
> E/c: Eye color  
> F/c: Favorite color 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you would like me to write an idea.

You sat down at the booth in the corner of a very exquisite restaurant fiddling with your thumbs because you was nervous about who was going to show up.

"Why did i ever agree to do this" you groaned and bit your bottom lip lightly.

** Flashback time **

_"But i hate blind dates what if it is some ugly old person or worse! A gold digger." You exclaimed._

_Machi frowns at you "listen y/n you have been feeling lonely and my goodness its showing so please just go on it besides its at a fancy get up so they wont just let anyone in their you know" machi complains._

_"Ughhhhhh fine whatever" you sighed annoyed but Machi was like a sister to you and she just wanted you to be happy._

_She passed you a bag that had a f/c outfit inside which made you have a faint blush "thanks_ "

** End of Flashback **

You heard the mans voice and you bit your bottom lip harder ' **oh he sounds handsome i hope he looks the part** ' you thought to yourself.

Your heartbeats faster with every step that comes closer until final you meet the man that matched the voice "hm you must be y/n it is a pleasure to meet you~♤"

Your eyes widen slightly ' **Hisoka Morow is my blind date the one from Heavens Arena how the hell did i get so lucky'** you thought to yourself not noticing you was staring alittle to hard at him.

"You like what you see~♡" he said winking at you makimg you snap out of your daze looking away blushing faintly.

"Sorry i just didn't think it will be you" you said softly looking down. Hisoka chuckles looking at you "well i certainly hope we can get to know each other~♡"

 **'I plan on it** ' you thought to yourself and smiled at him "sure i would like that Hisoka" you said happily.

** Short Time Skip **

You and Hisoka was eatting and you both had a good time laughing and talking about what you both do of course you didnt fully believe Hisoka only fights in heavens Arena but you didn't mind because you wasn't only a Crime Hunter you do other things to earn a living.

"I wish this night wouldn't end" you said softly content with everything that transpired today. Smiling at Hisoka alittle flushed from drinking a little more wine then you both should not that it mattered.

Hisoka grins "of course it won't i have to take you home after all~♤" he chuckles and stood up showing you his hand which you took blushing deeply as some people looked over and whispered.

It all stopped once Hisoka lets his bloodlust go a little which made them shut up immediately going back to what they was doing.

"Y/n? Would you like to walk back home or drive?~♡" Hisoka asked once you both exited the restuarant. You stopped and saw it was a beautiful night and the breeze was amazing. Not to mention walking will extend your time with Him.

"Lets walks." You stated smiling brightly he nods walking beside you. 

.

.

As you guys walked you asked if you can have a front role seat in seeing him fight it made him smile smug agreeing to take you there to let you see up close to which you took his hand and your walking beside him.

You realized all to soon you was nearing your home which made you sigh quietly, which didn't go unnoticed by Hisoka.

"Well... we're here. Thanks again for the night Hisoka i had a great time." You smiled at him satisfied.

He walked closer to you "you know y/n this doesn't have to be our last time, i would like to go out with you again sometime~♡" 

You felt the heat on your cheeks when he asked this. You said yes and laugh low when he smiles more.

"I know this is our first date but i never was one to follow traditions~♤" you was about to question what he meant by that until you felt his lips on yours making your eyes widen before closing returning the kiss.

He pulled away moments after licking his lips "have a good night y/n pleasant dreams~♧" he turns and walked away 

You watched him go until you couldn't see him before slipping inside your house and fist pump running over to the couch you jumped on it texting Machi that you will be buyimg her coffee for the next week saying your blind date went well. 

You felt something in your pocket and pulled out a joker card. However, when you flipped it over it had Hisoka's name and number on it. 

You was nervous at first but then you got the courage and pinched in his number amd texted him again. You figured he wouldn't answer. 

Your phone vibrated so you assumed it was Machi until you saw it was Hisoka:

_**You** _

Thank you for the good time 

Sent - 12:30AM

Read at ~ 12:32Am

_**Hisoka** _

Oh your very welcome y/n But its late and i want you to rest so goodnight~

Sent~ 12:35Am

You smiled more and sighed dreamily before placing your phone done and getting ready to turn in for the night.


	10. Rapture of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on a song by Anita Baker called 'Caught up in the rapture' although the lyrics will be switched here for the plot heh enjoy~ Hisoka x Fem Reader

"Why did i have to go it seems pointless" Illumi deadpanned frowning at Chrollo and Machi. 

They both smile in return "because the more the merrier" Chrollo said smiling lightly. Machi shrugs "just act like its a break or something do you know what a break is?" She said sarcastically.

Illumi looks at her "I'm not clueless i know what it means...and i don't need friends" he said looking away he would never admit he had that one person that could get under his skin but still manage to be useful for mission.

Yes he was referring to Hisoka Morow the one he currently texted to join him because Chrollo was there and Machi. And sure enough he agreed to go simply because he wanted to ask chrollo to fight him once again And to bother Machi of course.

By now Illumi was on his fifth class of bourbon along with machi and chrollo who seem to be relaxed. As if on cue, Hisoka made his way towards the bar hands in his pockets. He had his signature smirk. Machi looked over and waved at him of course rolling her eyes afterwards. 

"Well since your here I assume Illumi called you huh?" She frowns just a bit at Hisoka who shrugs.

"And if he did or didn't it doesn't matter I'm here and I plan on staying, to bad~♤" he grins when she scowls at him but left it alone looking over at the stage.

Chrollo knew y/n and invited Illumi and Machi to hear her sing but with Hisoka being there maybe it will be more interesting to see his reaction since he had a feeling Illumi will still well...be him. 

"Danchō when can we fight again~♤" he grins leaning in his personal space but Chrollo just waved him off "why not enjoy something else besides fighting for the moment. Besides, we are about to hear the clubs favorite singer." He said closing his book and smiling small towards the stage. 

Hisoka pouts but takes his seat beside Illumi which was slightly closer to the stage looking over as well.

The stage turns black and only a single stage light beams towards the middle as music began to play Machi looks over smiling small since she knew this song. 

When the woman came out to sing her voice was pleasing to the ears. When she does her soft start she begins to sing the song that was Requested.

Hisoka eyes widen slightly watching her 'she is beautiful' he thought to himself while listening to her. 

You looked over feeling someone's eyes on you. Although everyone was paying attention you felt the urge to look at the one towards the bar.

He was wearing a casual outfit but looked very handsome his red hair was vibrant with a star and tear on his cheek it somehow suited him and he had no shame looking at you with amusement and something else in his gaze.

You felt butterflies in your stomach just looking at him you started to sing the next line of the song 

**"When we met, I always knew I would feel the magic for you, On my mind constantly In my arms is where you should be~"**

As you sang you looked directly at him and since your had a wireless mic it made it easy to move you walked off the stage singing moving around tables expertly gliding up and down threw club.

**"Caught up in the rapture of love**

**Nothing else can compare When I feel the magic of you"**

You stood in the middle of the Club's dance floor singing your heart out before you decided to make your way towards the bar winking at Chrollo because you was happy to see a familiar face and friend.

You reached the golden eyed man smiling and gazing adoringly at him singing the next line placing her hand on his chest gently.

**"Light my life, warm my heart**

**Say tonight will be just a start~**

**I love you here by me, baby**

**You let my love fly free**

**I want you in my life for all time"**

You sang this part looking directly at him you noticed a very faint blush staining his cheeks, feeling his heart beat slightly quicker which surprised you slightly but you kept the singing going.

Chrollo noticed the change in Hisoka's behavior immediately once the song started knowing full well he was actually falling in love with how innocent y/n was and that fact alone let him realize that even Hisoka was capable of falling in love.

Hisoka watched you eyes narrowed slightly a small smile on his face. He felt his heart beat faster. 'Hm? Why am i feeling like this?' He thought to himself he felt drawn to her somehow and he wanted nothing more then to make her his. 

You was closing the song twirling around and leaned on his chest looking up at him smiling using your free hand to hold his.

**"Caught up in the rapture of love**

**Nothing else can compare**

**When I feel the magic of you**

**The feeling's always new**

**Caught up in the rapture of you"**

That did it for Hisoka, his eyes widen slightly seeing her close to him. When he was sure you truely finished and judging from the soft cheers and claps he leans down placing a gentle kiss on your cheek.

He whispered softly in your ear "my name is Hisoka" to which you smiled blushing lightly "I'm y/n, its a pleasure to meet you" you said politely your voice calm and collected. You looked at the time and saw it was late.

Of course this did not go unnoticed by the Magician who immediately asked if he may walk to home stating he will protect you with his life and shockingly enough he would.

He never felt this feeling but he knew the more time he spent with you he will find out and come to accept it.

He paid for his drink and Illumi's before waving at them placing his jacket around you as you both left the club.

Chrollo whistles "I didn't think he had it in him" he chuckle low amused by this situation. Machi was shocked throughout the whole thing.

Illumi was bored at this point but otherwise not surprised Hisoka would immediately take a liking to y/n she was very charming and unique in her own way.

"Well I'll be going I have definitely seen enough for today." With that he left as well leaving chrollo and a still surprised machi inside the club.

~

You was giggling as you both walked down the street towards your home his jacket kept you warm from the slight chill of the air. 

"You have a very beautiful voice y/n~♡" he stated looking down at you. "Thank you Hisoka." You beamed your best smile towards him.

"Why me?~♤" he questioned. You looked down thinking for a moment "it's hard to explain but...out of everyone staring at me I felt you more and well I don't know what i felt but maybe I was drawn to you who know" you said calmly.

It surprised him just as much as you when you said that and he nods smiling more taking your hand in his "hmm I suppose we felt the same thing at the same time~♡"

You nod in agreement and look up towards the night sky with him smiling and squeezing his hand lightly.

**I love you here by me, baby**

**You let my love fly free**

**I want you in my life for all time**

Caught up in the rapture of love.


	11. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hisoka spend a day in doors~◇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keywords you guys probably know;  
> Y/n: Your name  
> H/c: Hair color  
> H/l: Hair length  
> E/c: Eye color  
> F/c: Favorite color 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you would like me to write an idea or message me on Twitter: @Hisoka__Morow_

The sunlights beam shines through the curtains directly in your line of sight. You scrunched up your nose wincing lightly before opening one (e/c) eye looking around confused for a moment. 

'Oh thats right you won a fight last night along with Hisoka...' you recalled sitting up slowly you winced slightly from soreness blushing deeply recalling another memory it was am amazing loud night indeed. 

You turned your gaze to your lover beside you smiling as it was the one of the rare occasions where you woke up first getting a chance to see Hisoka asleep peacefully.

You carefully slipped out of bed tip toeing towards the bathroom and took a quick shower and did your daily routine before looking at the calendar seeing it was clear and it was Saturday so that made you all the more delighted.

You slip on a pair of (f/c) shorts grabbing one of Hisoka's shirts and putting it on closing your eyes momentarily to smell his scent.

You continued on with your surprise plan immediately cleaning up the place quickly and quietly and sufficiently of course.

Afterwards you made blueberry pancakes and shaped them in stars grinning keeping window open to make sure Hisoka didn't wake up.

Of course you was silent because of Zetsu but besides that everything came out perfect setting the plates up you quickly ran back to the room seeing it was empty now and you could hear the shower running. 

"Perfect" you mumbled before running over and fixing the bed nice and neat setting out comfortable clothing for him and placed a sticky note saying

**"♥️love you, today we will relax♥️"**

before quickly leaving back to the kitchen.

Finally, finishing the last set you saw the coffee was almost done brewing just in time to feel strong pair of arms wrap around your waist.

You can smell he use that Strawberry bubblegum shampoo you got him and smiled leaning back "morning Hisoka" 

He sighs softly kissing the top of your head "good morning y/n~♤" he looks at everything you did for him. "I don't deserve you~♡" you grin and turn in his embrace and leaned up kissing him softly before feeding him a blueberry.

He chuckles chewing on the small fruit with delight before letting go and grabbing his mug and yours motioning for you to sit which you did. 

"We don't have no scheduled fights today so can we have a lazy day" you said excitedly if you had a tail Hisoka would have saw how quickly it would be wagging.

"Hmm I suppose we can dear~♧" he said smiling passing your mug over and began to eat. You fist pumped and started to eat as well already planning in your head what to do.

Of course Hisoka was planning other things because he licked his lip eyes getting dilated rather quickly. You pout "love no we just did that last night" 

He smirks now "what makes you think thats enough~♤" you threw a blueberry at him which he caught laughing low.

"Pervert" you grumbled. "Only for you~♤" he teased.

He washed the dishes while you went to the loving room and tried to find a movie you both can watch maybe a tv show that you both would like and binge together.

He comes out the kitchen and wraps his arms around your shoulders leaning down and placing a kiss on your forehead his hair covering your line of sight. 

You giggled "heyy i can't see" "aw love there is nothing you need to see but me~♡" you shake your head and lean up to kiss him again.

After you finally found a show to watch Hisoka sits beside you laying down so his head was on your lap which gave you the opportunity to play with his hair. It was one of the main things that made you love this Magician.

In the end you both fell asleep but your position changed once again laying down on the cough with your arms wrapped around Hisoka's body while he had his arms wrapped around you like a pillow with his head resting on your chest. 

It was a very beautiful lazy day well spent with your dear clown boy.


	12. Daddy Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Adorable Father and Daughter moment. I enjoyed making this one alot.
> 
> Hisoka being a good father in his own way. Reader is female and the baby's name is Mia. relationship is established.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keywords you guys probably know;  
> Y/n: Your name  
> H/c: Hair color  
> H/l: Hair length  
> E/c: Eye color  
> F/c: Favorite color 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you would like me to write an idea or message me on Twitter: @Hisoka__Morow_

You obviously knew when to wake up because you had a human alarm clock that was your child, Mia, opening your eyes you checked the time

12:30AM 

"Ugh." You thought as you was about to get up when you heard your husband say he got it sitting up.

Your frowned because he came back an hour ago looking as though he got hit by a truck but simply said he had a mission with Illumi that went well but there were bumps on the road. You happily washed his hair which he smiles when you do. However it didn't go unnoticed that he hadn't been sleeping properly.

"Love are you sure?" "Mhm~ just rest~♧"

You sighed turning to your side immediately you fell back asleep.

Hisoka made his way out the bedroom and towards the crying machine in the next room he questioned why you named the babies room Bungee Room but it answered his question when his baby had alot of pink.

He walked over to his adorable (e/c) eyed baby girl picking her up and holding her. "Aww whats wrong my cute little cupcake tell daddy~♤" he cooed to his little baby girl smiling more once Mia opened her eyes and looked up at him immediately smiling and reaching for his red locks grabbing it and pulling immediately.

"Your lucky i tolerate pain cupcake~♤" he noticed his daughter calmed down and wondered why she cried to begin with....unless they wanted to have attention.. "hmm you certainly didn't get that from me~♤" he chuckles placing his baby girl down after pulling their tiny hands from gripping his hair to death.

"Hmm you got your strength from me though such a good girl~ unfortunately mommy says i can't fight you just because you have both of our strengths combine but its okay I'll watch you grow strong and maybe you can have your own floor at Heaven Arena~♡" 

That thought alone made him grin darkly thinking about all the destruction and trouble they can cause such a nice way to bond with your daughter...hmm well (y/n) may not approve but still he can give it a shot right.

He changed her diaper trying not to cringe to hard but he cleaned her up throughly and made her good as new, changing her shirt purposely to "daddies girl" but in the back it said "mommy's pain" it made him chuckle walking out towards the kitchen and setting her down again.

He looked through the cabinets and found the applesauce narrowing his eyes before looking in the fridge and found cupcakes milk. 

"Alright lets see here~♤" he opens the applesauce and out of curiosity taste it and he didn't like it making a disgusted face which made Mia laugh cutely and clap.

He proceeded to feed her which she happily obliges taking her sweet time to eat making Hisoka raise a brow. Halfway through eating she made her version of a mad face and shakes her head no since she was done.

"Aww please cupcake mommy yells at me when you don't eat it all~♤" he made a small whine and Mia pouts exactly like Hisoka and taps his face.

Oh did we forget to mention she had applesauce all over her hands so now it was on his face he sighs rolling his eyes standing up straight "i suppose there is no way out of it I'll sacrifice being scolded for you but don't make it a habbit...No Mia don't touch your clothes-"

Mia ignores her father just to paint her clean shirt with applesauce hand prints this made her scoop more applesauce giggling and threw it at her father giggling when he dodge the first one but the last two hit his face and shirt. 

Hisoka gave a stern look at his daughter "now cupcake that isn't nice~♡" 

Mia looked at him and her eyes immediately watered she covered her face with her sticky hands and let out a wail which made hisoka jump amd immediately went to her picking her up "no no baby cheeks don't cry im sorry i promise i wont tell mommy~♤" 

Mia slowly stops and looks at her father her big (e/c) doe eyes made him smile "i love you cupcakes so much now we should get cleaned up"

** Time Skip **

2:45Am

The kitchen was clean the Mia and Hisoka took a much needed bath and now they was both in the living room Hisoka showing her magic tricks he knew full well she don't get but she enjoys it.

He give his little one her doll and lets her hold on to it for a while since that was her favorite one. He had to wash the slob on it countless times to know it was her favorite.

Soon enough he settled down on the couch and held Mia close feeding her, her milk once she was done he placed it on the living room table and proceeded to pats her back gently until she burps three times and did one last pat before he looks at her sleepy face.

Hisoka mirrors her same tiredness looking at her smiling he held her close laying back on the couch sighing softly "I'll get up and put you to bed in five minutes~♤" he mumbles to himself to which mia babbles cutely and quietly goes to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

8AM

You woke up to your alarm clock on your phone shutting it off you turned to your side and saw your bed was empty.

Odd, you though to yourself and sat up to stretch before slipping out of bed you went towards Bungee Room and saw Mia wasn't in her bed "wha?" 

You walked into the living room about to call out but stop seeing the most precious thing in your life. You was so happy, you went back to the bedroom and got your phone going back to the loving room.

You snapped a few pictures from far and up close making sure to use Zetsu for the up close shot and smiled.

Your husband was asleep on the couch, mia was asleep on his chest her doll under you sleeping form.

You walked over again a picked up the blanket covering them both before placing a soft kiss on Hisoka's forehead and cheek a small peaceful smile on his face.

"I love you so much."


	13. Meeting The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your parents want to meet Hisoka. How will that turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keywords you guys probably know;  
> Y/n: Your name  
> H/c: Hair color  
> H/l: Hair length  
> E/c: Eye color  
> F/c: Favorite color 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you would like me to write an idea or message me on Twitter: @Hisoka__Morow_

You read the letter over and over and the only thing you was focused on was their last part of that letter...

_**"So y/n I'm so happy to hear you have a special someone and we would love to meet them after all we want to see what they look like and if they are suitable for our smart hunter"**_

You paled hearing this wondering how they found out to begin with but quickly read for the sixth time 

" _ **We are home already so stop by but please try and invite your boyfriend"**_

You could tell your mother was trying to hide the fact that your father is very stern and well can be overprotective. You let a soft sigh escape your lips.

"I should tell him now..." you bit your bottom lip before taking out your phone and quickly typing and sending off a message to your love.

_**You** _

Hisoo my parents want to meet you as soon as possible.

_**Hisoka** _

Parents? They are in town? I thought you said they wouldn't be home for another month? ⭐️-__-💧

You knew that's what your parents told you but they were like that anyhow. Say one thing but mean another you sighed again and went back to responding to him.

_**You**_

I know love but please can you come with me to see them at least.

_**Hisoka** _

But y/n you know how much I despise talking for unnecessary amounts of time, not to mention I'm not in the mood to meet them.

_**You** _

Hey stop being a grumpy jester 😠

_**Hisoka** _

....okay fine but I'll just meet you there okay.

_**You** _

Thank you hisoka, this means alot to me and well you can get it out the way just please....behave yourself.

_**Hisoka** _

You act as though i will misbehave~ well i have to go now bye bye my love~♡

You smiled and went to pack some clothes knowing full well they will force you to spend a night there so you packed at least an extra pair of boxers, night clothing and day clothing for hisoka in your suitcase as well clipping it shut and leaning against your door.

"I really hope he doesn't screw this up" you winced at the thoughts that ran through your head hoping none will come true.

It was the next day you went and knocked on your parents door smiling softly you did miss them. 

You heard your mother call out she was coming before opening up and squeals happy pulling you into a tight hug 

"I missed you so much darling y/n come in we are just sitting in the living room the food is cooking nicely and should be ready in about an hour or so I put it on low flame so it can be ready in time for you and.... oh! Where is your boyfriend?" 

Your mother stopped rambling on the moment she noticed he wasn't there. You shrug laughing low and slightly nervous. "He will be here soon mom uhh let me say hi to dad and then I'll unpack to at least stay over tonight okay"

You nod and your mother follows agreeing and pointing towards the living room again where you saw your father eating a sandwich and he waves at you smiling.

"Hey y/n come and give your old man a hug. Where's that boyfriend of yours I want to meet him" you once again told him the same thing you told your mother and he nods.

You head upstairs and placed your bag on the chair by your old desk sighing softly you checked your phone for anything before threatening hisoka that he better be there to which he responds he will.

*time skip*

You was taking a shower humming softly until a hand covers your mouth and your waist. 

You nearly screamed when they grabbed you until you realized the one that grabbed you was none other then your boyfriend.

"Mmphh" you muffled and leaned your head to his shoulder looking up at him. "Hello y/n~♡" he said smiling softly removing his hand from your mouth and replacing it with his lips smiling as you returned it.

You pulled back and blushed suddenly seeing Hisoka was naked in the shower with you "h-how did you even get in here?" 

"Through your open window love~♡" he said in a sing song like voice before moving closer to you and kissing your lips again before going lower to your neck sucking softly on your skin.

A soft moan escape from your lips wrapping your arms around him. "Mmm h-hisoka stop"

Hisoka pulled back to kiss a very noticable love bite on y/n's neck grinning "you say that but your body is telling me something else~♡" 

he moved his hand lower down your body and you felt yourself slowly letting him have his way with you-

That is until your father knocked on your door "hey Y/N hurry up and call that boyfriend of yours the foods gonna be ready in a few minutes"

Your glared at your lover as he continued to touch your body "o-okay father I'll be there now"

"You okay n/n you sound off?" 

You loud whispered to for hisoka "mmm baby stop" he gives you a pout and stops but admired your flush face.

"I'm okay father I'll be out okay" you shouted before hearing him walk away you glare at Hisoka again only for him to shrug you shoved him making both of you fall out the shower.

Lucky for both of you Hisoka used his Bungee Gum to attach to your wall to hold you both in a slanted position where you was laying against him with your eyes closed tight in fear of falling and Hisoka having a satisfied smirk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As planned he went out your window and walked around your home and knocked to act as if he just came over. 

You walked over opening the door "Hisoka your here! Come on in my parents are in the kitchen" you said fake smiling. Hisoka tried not to laugh at how you wore one of his shirts to cover your neck he nods walking inside

The father immediately observed Hisoka seeming to have a mental check list and by his expression it was a fifty, fifty which scared you bit. 

Hisoka wasn't helping either seeing that what ticked off my father was feeding me and showing affection.

At least your mother apparently approved because she is good at telling when a man is not for me and i never doubted her.

"So Hisoka what do you do for a living" you father demanded to know then ask which made you cough suddenly making hisoka tap your back gently before glaring at your father.

"I'm a hunter thats really it~♤"

"Is that it? You look like someone i know"

"Well i do fight in heavens Arena from time to time that is exactly how me and y/n met actually in a fight it was a draw and it really tur-" 

You cut in quickly "was an interesting fight father and we just started to see each other ever since" you pinched Hisoka's thigh knowing full well he is the type to let his bloodlust slip out of excitement. 

It worked enough to calm him down and your father was actually surprised but that seem to make him proud knowing his n/n was strong enough.

** Time skip **

You shouldn't have worried after all, the diner went smoothly and everyone got along well enough hisoka and your father had an arm wrestle challenge and shockingly your father showed his true power without Nen which hisoka and he agreed on.

Strong opponents tend to excite him greatly you learned that plenty of times in different situations. So you simply flared your nen just to grab Hisoka's attention enough to calm him down.

In the end hisoka won which your father deemed worthy enough to be my boyfriend. If I knew all it took was to beat him at arm wrestling I would have started with that.

Your mother may have walked in on you and Hisoka in a very heat makeout session with you on his lap, to which she blushed deeply and your father booms out a "hey not in my house" 

This made you both freeze and blush deeply pulling apart not meeting your parents gaze.

By the time you all turned in for the night Hisoka was on top of you kissing you passionately your legs was wrapped around his waist.

"You two better not do what I think because I don't want to hear it tonight got it go to bed and Goodnight" your father warned.

You was blushing embarrassed by this whole thing and covered you face while your loving boyfriend laughed quietly beside.

"S-shut up hisoka"

"Make me~♡"


	14. May I Have This Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka ask you for a dance, Short and sweet~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key words you guys probably know:
> 
> y/n: your name   
> h/c: hair color  
> h/l: hair length   
> e/c: eye color  
> f/c: favorite color
> 
> if you have an idea you can message me on twitter: @Hisoka__Morow_
> 
> thanks for reading

"Dance with me, love~"

Hisoka said softly, tangling his hands with yours as he led them to the dance floor. You had a shocked reaction; they kept their relationship a secret because Hisoka wishes them to remain private because he really did not like anyone knowing his business.

But here they were dancing together in front of others. Hisoka, drawing you into a warm embraced as he took the lead once the music started to play, his amber eyes catching your e/c ones. You found yourself getting lost in them, as Hisoka led you both effortlessly on the dance floor. 

Hisoka drew you in closer, their body sliding together in tune with the music. The strong magician and his body before you were all you could think of as you stared into Hisoka’s eyes. You felt yourself drowning in the sincere smile and passionate eyes of your lovers. 

Hisoka spun you before dipping you down. He brought you back up to his body, y/n had placed her hands on Hisoka chest as they stared into each other's eyes. Both panting from the dance as they stood silently in each other arms before Hisoka kissed you suddenly. Unaware of the scene you both have caused; the audience has clapped when they stopped. 

Leorio looks towards Kurapika shocked “I didn’t think he was a romantic type” he said surprised by the whole scene. Kurapika was surprised himself but he was glad y/n was happy because that is what he wanted the most for his friend. “but y/n is happy now so that is all that matters besides, I figured much Hisoka was the one that will catch their eye because he is just as crazy as y/n” 

Leorio chuckles softly “I suppose your right they do look happy.”

Hisoka to brings his lover back. There was all kind of noises from around them but the two could not care less. They knew that with their relationship public like that no one could say a word about them. The love shown during their waltz was obvious that they were meant for each other, as they stood by each other with confidence in their relationship.


	15. I'm Not Sick...I Am Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sickfic but this time its mainly hisoka that is sick and you take care of him~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key words you guys probably know:  
> y/n: your name  
> h/c: hair color  
> h/l: hair length  
> e/c: eye color  
> f/c: favorite color
> 
> If you have an idea you can message me on twitter: @Hisoka__Morow_
> 
> Thank you for reading~

Hisoka had been spending time with you for some time since you wanted company in exchange you said you would get him whatever he wanted for a week since that’s how long he stayed. It was Thursday when you told him you are inviting everyone to hang out and have fun on Saturday. He did not mind but he was still shy around to many people even if he knew them.

On Saturday, It was early in the afternoon when you saw Bisky staring at the door to your house with wide eyes "hey Bisky whats wrong?" "Nothing it’s just Hisoka said he will get the things needed for lunch." She said in disbelief. That was shocking you knew Hisoka was not the type to help unless he got something out of it. "Huh well at least its improvement." You shrug lightly and walked away to help Leorio in the kitchen.

Hisoka came home with the food an hour later placing the bags on the countertop and leaving immediately after to his room. He only left in the first place to get some air hoping it can help the way he was feeling but it did not. as he walked away You could have sworn you heard a muffled cough but you shake your head thinking nothing of it.

**Time Skip**

It was around the time everyone was downstairs eating that you noticed Hisoka's seat was vacant this worried you a bit, so you excused yourself and headed upstairs to check on him.

When you were approaching his room, you were positive you heard a harsh sneeze and a horrible cough that came right after. 'Is he...sick?' You thought to yourself and grabbed the doorknob seeing it was unlocked which was very unlike him since he likes his privacy.

Opening the door slowly and entering quietly you asked softly "Hisoka? Are you okay?" Your eyes widen at the sight you saw.

The Magician was leaning on his arm eyes closed from the pressure he was currently feeling he looked paler and drained this worried you even more.

He looks up at you sighing only to cough closing his eyes momentarily "I’m fine y/n nothing is wrong.~♤" He stated only to sneeze right after.

"Your sick Hisoka just um try to relax ill make you some soup or something just go lay on your bed and try and get comfortable okay" you said softly before walking out his room not giving him a chance to stop you.

You were making soup for him figured thats what works and asked Illumi and Killua if they can go to the store to get some medicine for Hisoka.

They both looked annoyed but ended up going when you said you will give them something sweet for a snack. They came back minutes later holding a small bag with medicine “this should do thanks you two” Illumi raised his hand as to say no problem and Killua nods looking away blushing still not use to getting praised.

Upon entering the room, you saw Hisoka on his bed on his side shivering his hair was sticking to his face since it was down. The urge to hug him was strong since seeing him in such a vulnerable state was sad.

You walked up to him and gently placed a hand on his face, slightly hesitant at first, to your surprise he nuzzled into it since your hand was cool against his warm skin which worried you.

"Hey Hisoka wake up please i made you a small bowl of soup you need something in your stomach and i got some meds for the fever to okay" Hisoka sat up slowly looking down at the soup frowning slightly about to take it until you stopped him.

"no I'll feed you i dont want you sneezing and spilling it all over the place" Truth is you just wanted to pamper him for once since it looked like he never got anything done for himself and well you had a small crush on him, and he didn’t need to know either.

Hisoka watched you while you feed him, he was silent as if thinking about something, but you were sure he notices your face get redder the more he stared at you.

You grabbed a napkin dabbing at the corner of his mouth it when you notice a very light blush on his face you blamed it on his fever but of course that was not his reason.

He gave you a face when you mentioned the pills and you glared at him "now Hisoka just take them quickly with this water and you won't taste it i promise" you pleaded he nods and takes the pills and drank the water quickly before gagging looking away covering his mouth

“don’t throw up hiso I know its nasty but it helps” you said watching him struggle for a moment but then was alright afterwards looking back at you pouting lightly.

He lays down again covering himself slowly, His eyes widen when you opened a second blanket and covered him with that one as well before standing and getting ready to leave.

"Oh y/n~, can you stay with me.~♧"

"U-uh are you sure?" you felt your heartbeat rapidly to the point you can hear it looking at you.

"Yes, dear I’m sure~♡" he taps the part beside him smiling sickly at you. Taking the empty bowl and cup you placed it on the table by the door and walked up to the side of the bed blushing deeply kicking your shoes off and jacket blushing more as you slipped into the covers.

You laid beside him and he looks at you smiling his eyes slowly having that gleam in them. "Ah there is that light in your eyes" you said softly smiling.

  
"Thank you y/n i never received this kind of...treatment it feels nice. I should find a way to thank you for everything you did for me~♤" he stated calmly.

  
"N-not at all Hisoka you’re doing enough now hehe" you laughed nervously which made him chuckle very lightly as he pulled you close resting his head on top of yours.

You blushed deeply but placed your hand on his chest smiling. It took you a moment to hear his breathing more calmly and steady. "sleep well Hisoka."

  
Kurapika, Gon and Bisky was looking for you everywhere until they saw Hisoka's door cracked open. Bisky was about to barge in loudly until Kurapika Gon covered her mouth while Gon was pointing quietly.

Bisky saw Hisoka asleep holding y/n close to him which made her eyes widen slightly at the sight and made Kurapika and Gon smile happy and had an inner Squeal her eyes like stars (☆~☆)

"Let them rest~"


	16. Who says I'm Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you was having fun with your friends but one of them is a little jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key words you guys probably know:  
> y/n: your name  
> h/c: hair color  
> h/l: hair length  
> e/c: eye color  
> f/c: favorite color
> 
> If you have an idea you can message me on twitter: @Hisoka__Morow_
> 
> Thank you for reading~

You were invited to a party in some fancy home it had a balcony and everything it was amazing but what made it better was your friends was there as well Chrollo, Hisoka and Machi so you was having a good time.

Anyone that talked to you or try flirting with you would notice a very evil looking magician and a malicious bloodlust behind you which made them cut the conversation short. When you turned to look behind you no one was there to which case you just shrugged and moved along.

You and Chrollo Lucifer been remarkably close friends of course not as close as you and Hisoka but close enough for you to have lingering eyes of everyone and one being the Grim Reaper himself.

He watched as you danced close to Chrollo laughing with him and having fun and oddly enough it was annoying him how close you was to Chrollo making him drink his liquor quickly placing it down and looking away annoyed.

"Hey Hisoka if you want to talk to y/n sulking in the corner won't help" Machi stated cheerfully as always trying to be the voice of reason in something she knew is stupid.

He knew she was right but he didnt want to say it. "I believe she is with Chrollo right now~♤" he said but Machi can hear a hint of something oh so familiar to her 'Is he jealous? no way' Machi thought and scoffs before walking away from him.

It was about two hours in the party that you felt a tap on your shoulder turning over you smiled at Machi "hey Machi what's wrong?" "Oh nothing um have you seen Hisoka he isn't here" she knew lying wasn't helpful but she wanted to let Hisoka see what was wrong with him.

She saw you frown at that "oh...um may i go find him i want him to have fun" you said smiling again when Machi nods and lets you leave the hall to find him.

  
It was not that hard to find him since he was sitting in the balcony humming low. "Hisoka? Are you okay?" he looks over at you his smile grows seeing you.

  
"Hmm~ why aren't you at the party you was having fun with Chrollo.~♧" you noticed how flat that last part sounded.

"Well i was but i miss you there Machi told me you left but...truthfully i saw you leave i thought you will come back but you didn't" you said looking at him "But you have Chrollo dear surely you dont need me.~♤" "Chrollo isn't you Hisoka...wait you're not Jealous are youm"  
Bingo.

You knew you was correct with what sounded like a record stopping for a moment and his face get a very light shade of red yes that was realization and denial hitting him "No...no no not at all i just...dont like how close you are to him...you have more fun with him so-"

"Oh, wow you are jealous thats so cute." you said smiling at him which in return he glares cutely at you even though he is smiling  
"I am not cute i have a known Reputation down here" he justified. "It’s cute because that means you like being with me a-and truth be told i love being with you to" You take his hand in yours and kissed the top of it which he was slightly shocked before he stood up and looks down at you pulling his hand from your and pulls you into a close hug.

"I... suppose i was a little jealous, don’t worry i know your mine and I’m yours my dear y/n~♡”

You hold him close smiling more blushing yourself "good" you tip-toe and planted a light kiss on his lips after he bends down slightly he blushes more kissing back.

"Oh, am i interrupting something?"

You both broke apart blushing looking at Machi and froze holding each other like a deer in headlights.

Machi smiles moving back. "Heh I'll come Back later" she turns and leaves chuckling. You both looked back at each other and smiles.

"Shall we continue where we left off~♡"

"i believe we should Hisoka"


	17. Do You Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka is a serial Killer, sooo maybe he is a sadomasochism to. Don't worry i didn't go to far. 
> 
> Tw: Blood, Bondage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key words you guys probably know:  
> y/n: your name  
> h/c: hair color  
> h/l: hair length  
> e/c: eye color  
> f/c: favorite color  
> s/c: skin color 
> 
> If you have an idea you can message me on twitter: @Hisoka__Morow_
> 
> Thank you for reading~

You knew when Hisoka was a serial killer and you also knew he had a thing for power and pain as well it was something that he is skilled at it. 

  
But you were incredibly grateful that Hisoka never tried it with you because he respected you. So, when he asked you one night if he can inflict pain on you, you smiled at him and nodded "you can my love, I trust you"

  
you laid down on the bed you and Hisoka shared you had your hands tied above your head to the bed post where Hisoka stood beside looking down at you "are you certain my love?" "yes, love I trust you"

  
Of course you both decided that if it was too much you would say a safe word that only you would know but Hisoka didn't at all. you told him once you said it he will know and stop.

  
He left you in only your bra and panties seeing it was your f/c pair making him smile more because he liked it as well.

  
Your heart was beating fast you couldnt tell if it was from the slight fear or well the anticipation or whats about to happen.  
"Don't worry my dear Daddy will take good care of you~♡" the fact that he said this made you bite your bottom lip nodding as he takes his card as it glowed from his nen grinning more.

  
At your Request he covered your eyes telling him you wanted to feel the pain but not see it being done which he agreed to thankfully.  
The playing card now infused with his nen slowly slid across your perfect s/c skin Hisoka watched as the familiar red slowly seeped through running down your body you shivered slightly releasing a breath you did not know you was holding.

  
He was not satisfied with only one, so he continued to glide the card all over your body as if he were creating a masterpiece. Midway through Hisoka did a low grunt which you knew why. And judging from his bloodlust leaking that also answered what you knew. 

You moaned low when you his tongue lick every cut he made on your body caressing your sides as he did so. He leaned over and kissed you deeply you tasted blood in this kiss, but it was intoxicating you didn't mind you was shocked that you enjoyed the feeling yourself. (Somewhat) 

knowing full well he was feeling "excited" by what he saw and possibly the pain he knew you was in. You groan softy when his hands pressed down on each cut across your body just to hear you and see the blood. 

  
Kneeling over your body he bent forward and bit down hard on the sensitive part of your shoulder making you cry out in both pain and... was that pleasure? 

  
Hisoka licks the blood from his bite and moved down to your side biting down again on all the spots you liked the last being your inner thigh it was to the point where you was flushed and panting softly body twitching ever so slightly.

  
By the time it was finished you both was covered in your blood not enough to harm you gravely but to let Hisoka get off of the feeling of hurting someone and shockingly you didn't seem to mind it as he came down from his "high" you bit down hard on his shoulder to which he held you closer to him groaning in pain and pleasure.

  
** Time Skip **

  
He washed your body slowly and pampered you until you was okay you asked him to join you in the tub.

You both were in the tub; you rested your back to his chest smiling softly "that was a very amusing experience i must say love i enjoyed it" you grin looking up at him.

"Oh, my love you looked absolutely amazing covered in blood and my bites it just proves your mine and mine alone~♡"

  
You nod kissing his lips softly which he returned happily. "But i do have a question my dear what was your safe word?~♧"

  
"Hehe Bungee Gum. You like it" you tried not to laugh at his expression.

  
He stared at you with disbelief his eyebrow raised slightly a small smile on his features. "HA! No, my love i don't~♤"

  
You laughed more and nuzzled closer to him "i know my love but it’s going to stay that way hehe"

  
"I suppose I'll let you use it for.... this purpose~♧"

  
"Okay Hisoka i love you"

  
"hmm i love you to my dear your smile always brightens my day~♤"


	18. Drunk Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In your drunken haze you told Hisoka you like him. in your own way of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys know how this goes now lol enjoy.

You were with Phinks earlier that afternoon having some drinks with him laughing about whatever and of course....

Making trouble because thats what you tend to do when you were drunk and with Phinks. Of course, that did not mean you had a strong habit of speaking your mind truthfully which Phinks had a habit of using to see what you would say just to get a laugh out of it.

You were helping Machi and Phinks fight nen users again laughing when the men’s bones cracked or the blood splatter. You and Machi pound and said goodbye to Phinks before walking back to the hideout.

"I hope Hisoka is back he said he got me a game to play" you said sipping you small bottle you forgot what Phinks put in it but it tasted good and it was sweet.

  
"It’s shocking he lets you stay with him but i guess you don't act like so annoying or needy” You laughed at her and she laughs back looking over at the hideout “hopefully you can keep him in check so he wont be so lackadaisical when it comes to missions” “oh I will try to but that can go for our book worm leader as well” Machi chuckles along with you.

“did you ever tell Doncho that you like him~” you teased laughing because you were drunk and once again blunt with the truth. Machi covers your mouth glaring at you but there was a faint blush dusting her cheeks “w-well your one to talk you never said anything to HIM” she pressed back glaring.

“so true, so true hehe” you chuckled walking into the hideout and waved at everyone and looked at Chrollo smirking who smiles back and then you look at Machi as well giggling, who was glaring at you in return “nighty nighty everyone” Phinks, Uvogin and pakunoda chuckles knowing full well you were drunk and was clearly saying something with that gesture.

“hey y/n Hisoka got that new game you wanted better hurry, or he will open it” Feitan said his eyes crinkles lightly so you can tell he was smiling.

“o kay~”

**Time Skip**

You walked into Hisoka's room sitting on the couch he was sitting on with a smiles and flushed cheeks "hey Hiso may i use your lap as a pillow please"

"You know you don't have to ask y/n i don't mind~♧" He said with his signature smirk, he was currently sitting on the couch with his foot up on the small coffee table idly playing a game on his phone your brand new game was by the TV.

You laid your head down on his lap humming softly some random tune you noticed Hisoka had a drink resting beside his leg. he listened halfheartedly to your off tune but was still playing his game. y/n sloppily sat up and reached out for his drink and took a sip before you collapse back on to your best friend lap. “You know, sometimes I think about kissing you, and it scares me”

you slurred before realizing in drunken horror what you had just said unable to look up at his face, Hisoka put his phone down and was looking down at you a look of shock on his handsome face, but what he said shocked you to sit up and look at him.

"Kiss me~♤"

"W-what? Hisoka are you okay?"

"I never been better, go on now kiss me~♡"

Hell if he gave you the okay then you suppose it was okay so you moved closer and saw his big grin shift into a normal smile and you leaned in halfway and kissed him softly on the lips. You loved how warm and soft his lips were against your own. It was going well when he suddenly wrapped his arm around you to keep you from moving around or escaping their current situation.

You were on top of him while he laid back on the couch as you both were starting to make out. You were surprised how talented he was at kissing then again this is Hisoka you are talking about so it should not be that surprising.

in one part, you were happy that your drunken state caused you to finally say how you felt and it looked like you made the right choice. He moved to nipping at your bottom lip causing you to gasp softly as Hisoka slips his tongue in fighting playfully with yours, but you knew full well you would lose this one. You both broke apart panting lightly he grins looking down at your swollen lips while licking his own.

"Shall we move this to the bed my sweet~♧"

he said this even though he was standing up holding you close to him your legs were wrapped around his waist walking towards his bed already attacking your neck.

"Mm i believe we should" 


	19. I Can't Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are going through a hard time and Hisoka is there to help you through it when you believed it was to late.
> 
> Or
> 
> The reader tries to commit suicide but Hisoka stops them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mention of Self-harm, Depression, Suicidal Thoughts and near death  
> (if you cant read this you can skip it)
> 
> I mainly created this to let everyone know that you are worth it you are beautiful/handsome and you should never keep it to yourself talk to someone you trust or a love one because you are worth more than you think dont let it win. stay awesome everyone. 
> 
> also Hisoka may be ooc in this one.

you was working two jobs fist your job at the furniture store and another was the hotel that was about two miles on the other side of town you didnt mind but it was the only one that you enjoyed working at but sometimes it can be very overwhelming. For right now you were at your first job talking to a customer about certain products to go with the theme they wish.

But of course life wasnt as kind to you as one customer was happy and one customer was not satisfied with and waited until you left the store for lunch to follow you and throw there juice on you which you gasped looking down at the shirt Hisoka got you and blazer that Kurapika got you. This made you want to cry but put up a brave face and went to the restroom to clean it the best you can.

By the time you were done and now walking back to your station your boss went up to you with her flimsy Blue and red dress shirt that looked like it was bought from a thrift shop and was glaring at you darkly "your little moody behavior is damping our image", "but Ms. Laszlo I sold the amount you wished this month...I always keep my personal life out of this." You slightly pleaded.

"but I dont want you here anymore your attitude is annoying everyone and the way you dress is not accepting to me pack your things from your little locker and take your last check and leave please" you looked down and left to get your things from the locker seeing a note on it saying "serves you right you stupid show off" you ripped it off and just got your things grabbing your last check (which wasn’t much) and walked out of there and started running to the train station to head home.

Once home you took your jacket off and saw your scars on your arms and looked down ashamed of yourself "I...I just wanted to help…I’m useless why am I even here.." you felt the urge again and cried silently taking the same cold metal object and applying it to your skin closing your eyes as the familiar stinging sensation was felt you slowly closed your eyes as this new pain seem to numb the true pain you felt. this pain helped you escape reality even if its for a fleeting moment.

** Time Skip **

At one point in time you found out about your apartment having an eviction notice, your lights were off which you just gave up. Unfortunately it was now seeping into the one and only job you loved because all the workers was nice and you did have a crush on Hisoka, the second in command at the hotel, but with the way you looked you just felt like he wouldnt want a useless, depressed, tainted person.

everyone noticed this but didnt say anything but tried there hardest to cheer you up even that lazy bartender Leorio tried to help you smile giving you his happy cocktail he made using the fruits you liked and adding his little odds and in. you asked Kurapika at some point if you may sleep here and work with half a pay since you were living in the hotel. He said it was okay smiling that you wanted to stay here finally.

Kurapika saw you one day in one of the hotel room you was supposed to be cleaning crying softly noticing all the scars on your arm and hugging yourself. but Hisoka saw you create new ones crying and curling up at night.

One day Bisky ran into the big lobby "GUYS I CAN’T FIND (Y/N) I FOUND A NOTE IN THE ROOM SHE COULD STAY IN!" Bisky shouted with tears running down her cheek “please help me find her” she cried. Leorio and Killua ran in one direction and Gon running another even Illumi decided to help as well.

Hisoka eyes widen "no~♤" he said running off and looking around but he was losing it slowly looking around each room even checking the bathrooms for the hell of it then he ran down the hall and saw the roof door open and he ran up there and his heart almost stopped at the sight.

He saw you on the little broken chair leaning towards the edge your arm resting on the edge with your wrist bleeding rapidly the other limp to your side he ran towards you quickly seeing you traced "I'm sorry" in your blood but he saw how fresh it looked and ripped his jacket tying each ripped piece around your wrists tightly "hold on please (y/n) please hold on for me."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

You woke up in the hospital bed felling someone beside you. When you turned Hisoka was with beside you holding you close you blushed deeply looking at him, but you heard his breathing change, so you knew he woke up. His amber eyes stared down at your e/c ones with a slight fear in them.

"dont ever do that again...I see when you think your alone and see you cry heavy, see you harming yourself. Bisky and Kurapika and everyone care so much for you my dear you are so beautiful and so smart charming as well might I add, and your perfect in every way. And most of all I care for you so much I dont want to see you in pain or hurt in any way I miss that lovely smile. your smile makes everyone stop to see the beauty of that smile~"

you was crying silently but held his hand nodding "I’m so s-sorry Hisoka I-I didnt want to hurt you or everyone..." "we will miss you if you go so please don't leave us you have many years to live and if you give me the pleasure, I would love to be part of that as well~♡"

You blushed more and smiled which made him smile more and he looked down at your lips "I’m going to kiss you~♤" "dont have to tell me silly" you giggled and Hisoka kissed you deeply yet passionately which made you melt holding on to him.

"Oh, damn you beat us to it" Killua said and Gon laughing while the others joined in Bisky and Kurapika making It there and Bisky taking a quick picture before you both pulled apart.

As they talked you realized then and there looking at your true friends and now your lover, Hisoka, you knew in your heart that you do have a reason to live and a reason to smile.

"I love you guys so much"

"I love you to (nickname)~♧" Hisoka said holding you

"we love you to y/n!" Killua and Gon said on everyone’s behalf.

you knew this was the ending of a terrible past and the start of a better future.


	20. More Than Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and you have been friends for a long time he wanted to he more but someone was in the way.
> 
> Or 
> 
> Hisoka is jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bf/n= boyfriend name

Hisoka had known you for a very long time, to the point where if you even thought about something or what not you will say it out loud to him or vice versa he enjoyed the time you both spent together and even the time when you both went out to hunt for food or just to go to the bar to have a drink. 

  
You both went through it all together and this was something he treasured.

  
It was at some point in time where he saw you as more than a friend, but he was too quiet about it feeling it wasnt in his place or maybe he was just too nervous/shy to ask you.

  
While in the front yard he heard Kurapika and you talking.

  
“that is wonderful (y/n) I am glad you like someone”

  
“I do like him; he is a wonderful person and kind and fun to be around”

  
"but are you sure I mean he doesnt look the type?"

  
“I am sure i-I’m going to ask him, then I’ll come to you to let you know”

  
Hisoka grinned wide thinking you was talking about him and he left quickly in the shadows and went to any store that sells something you liked which he found you a nice bracelet and made his way back to your house.

  
He was walking towards your house as he got closer he heard you talking he placed his ear gently to your door to listen then he heard another voice. A male voice to be exact. He froze in his tracks.

  
“oh bf/n I do like you to and I would love to be your girlfriend”

  
“I’m so happy you said yes you mean so much to me y/n”

  
Hisoka’s smile fell a bit moving away walking off quickly and felt as though he lost something important his chest ached, he lost his chance, he didn’t notice Kurapika calling him down the street because he just ignored him and went back home. 

  
** Time Skip ** 

  
Each time he saw you with boyfriend/Name he felt he was going to be sick he did not like it at all hating it.

  
One day he saw your boyfriend with another woman flirting with her and kissing her neck   
Hisoka had never felt so much anger in his life until now but he went to find you to tell you and warn you. 

  
“STOP IT Hisoka I dont believe you” 

  
“I am not lying to you, I saw him I wouldnt lie to you”

  
"your just upset that I dont spend time with you as much because Im with bf/n and he wouldn't do that he loves me.!"

  
Hisoka’s eyes widen slightly at this “he doesnt love you like-“

  
“HISOKA” Kurapika called out “please leave y/n alone” 

  
Hisoka bloodlust rose slightly and his eyes lowered slightly as he walked away.

  
That was the last time you or Kurapika and the rest heard from him, but you knew the fear of the Grim Reaper was heard on the streets and his fighting style was aiming to kill in heavens arena. you cried at night because you felt you lost the friend that meant a lot to you.

  
You found out through Kurapika and your own eyes that you boyfriend was cheating on you with another woman which broke you. “l-leave” “but baby I love you” “I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DAMN CHEATER” you yelled in anger and pain holding your chest.

  
Killua, Leorio was now standing there with anger as your EX left the room with no trace a guilt or remorse to which case when Kurapika and you wasnt looking, they kicked his ass before throwing him out your home.

  
** Time Skip ** 

  
You were walking to the bar hearing from Killua that he saw Hisoka in the bar you both use to spend time together in You spotted him in the same spot drinking his Whiskey no one was around him “is this seat taken?” you said softly seeing him look up at you his smiles cold and forced like the first time you met him but you also saw his eyes soften seeing you again.

  
You both talked for hours and he held you in a hug when no one was looking to comfort you *he had a reputation to keep after all* he told you he was sorry for not being there and telling you he was upset. You were shocked to hear this and even more so when he told you why.

  
  
  
  
  
Hisoka was building a tower of cards letting you sit behind him playing with his hair you hear him sigh ever so often because he liked when you played with it which you giggled. “aww you like that love”

  
He felt his face burn from the blush he knew was there. “I do y/n its nice” he said cheerfully.

  
"I love you y/n~♡" Hisoka said softly then

  
“And I love you Hisoka very much so and I really love this bracelet it’s very cute” you giggled kissing him softly on the lips when he turned to you.

  
"I am glad my dear.~♤"


	21. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which case the reader was to curious for her own good and gets into a rather small predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fem Reader x Hisoka for this chapter.

Illumi was in his room testing different things thinking quietly trying to come up with something new to try.

  
Of course, you were always interested in his work and always told Hisoka about it. you love when he and you relax in his bedroom talking about anything including Illumi crazy experiments.

  
Hisoka took care of you and showed you how to be strong like him of course within the methods of teaching you, you both fell in love with each other and decided to be together.  
He always noticed your tendencies to touch something that isn't yours simply because you were to curious for your own good.

  
You were looking inside Illumi's room because he only allowed you since you liked what he does, and you just so happen to touch something you wasn't supposed to  
You sniffed the open small glass bottle with shiny glowing liquid inside you sniffed it and your eyes widen since it smelled sweet like your favorite fruit.

  
Due to the fact that your too curious to took a sip...or two and scrunched your nose a bit "yuck it looks pretty and smells good but taste sour" you placed it back down and walked away suddenly tired.

  
Yawning you walked into Hisoka's room and slipped into bed since Hisoka would be home later.

  
When you woke up you felt something was wrong and off like how big this pillow felt and how short you felt under the covers "what the-" you gasped and covered your mouth running over to the body mirror beside Hisoka's desk.

  
Your eyes widen you looked as though 6 years old and you was ready to cry "h-how did this happen nononono" You sniffed and panicked looking around the room ears perking up when you heard the familiar cheerful talk of Hisoka.

  
"Y/n i got you something while i was out~♤" (reality is he stoled it because it looked interesting.) Hisoka walked inside and stopped in his tracks looking at you.

  
You paled feeling that familiar bloodlust in the room you knew he only does that when he wanted to kill for the fun of it or he didn't trust someone but all in all his guard was up. 

  
You hoped he didn't think you was someone else "I'm sorry child but you shouldn't be here...it is best you get out or you will see things little girls like you shouldn't~♤"

  
"Hisoka it's me (y/n) i drank one of Illumi's thingy because it looked pretty and smelled good i-i didn't mean to" you started to cry falling to the ground ears low hugging yourself.

  
Hisoka eyes widen in disbelief that was his (y/n) how the hell could this happen whatever it was you was still you just...not in the way he would prefer.

  
He walked up to you and sat beside you and pulled you to his lap and hugged you close "shhh, it’s okay I'll take care of you y/n~♡"   
"I-I'm so sorry Gumdrop" you cried in on his shoulder sniffing.

  
"There, there it's fine my love I'll talk to Illumi okay, Now y/n?"

  
"Yes Hisoka?"

"Please don't call me gumdrop~♧" he pouts slightly.

You giggled cutely and smiled at him to which he chuckles since you looked adorable as a kid, but he already promised to refrain from doing anything until he fixed this problem. He did not want to face other complications because of this dilemma.

  
** Time Skip **

  
You were playing with Gon since Killua was out doing what he does best and Hisoka was not at his home.

  
It was a while before you spotted Illumi and told him everything while he was excited internally that is experiment worked, he was upset slightly that it was you that tested it out.

  
He told you there was no cure yet for this which made you devastated. you nodded and left sitting alone in your room hugging your knees sighing.  
it was months later after Hisoka spent time with you and took care of you even taking you out and making sure you wasnt bothered by other demons even manage to make them fear you. 

  
it was late at night when Hisoka lays beside you resting lightly holding you in a protective way. you were curling into his embrace and fell in a peaceful sleep.

  
when you woke in the morning you felt different yet the same you also noticed you was facing Hisoka's face which made you blush deeply. 

  
"wait Hisoka...i can see you better" you look over at the mirror and you smiled wide seeing you was back to normal wait till Hisoka finds out he will be so happy.

  
you went back to bed and hugged Hisoka close falling back to sleep and you didn't notice the wider smile Hisoka had once you fell asleep again.

"Surprise my love~"

  
he closed his eyes and on the far left of the room where his jacket rested was a small vile that said "For y/n"

  
He smiled holding you close to him again rubbing your back slightly....


	22. A Day at The Beach~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all but of course you both have better time then expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: pleasure due to pain

Y/n and Hisoka waved goodbye to your friends that was still trying to get over the fact, you loved Hisoka so much. You both went into the private car (limo because Hisoka is extra) and left yorknew to a private beach.

  
As the driver took you out of the city you smiled at Hisoka moving to sit on his lap looking down at him with a very sneaky smirk. 

He knew that smirk anywhere because it was the same smirk that won his heart the first time, he laid eyes on you "oh my dear is there something you’re not telling me~◇"

"I just can't wait to spend some much-needed alone time with you after all, once we are away from the city no one can bother us~"

"Very true indeed~♡" he chuckles and pulls you down to meet him in a heated kiss his hand going to your waist sliding lower to your bottom.

  
You let out a light yelp at the sudden light squeeze to your bottom but still kissed him wrapping your arms around his neck you bit his bottom lip slightly hard making it bleed which he didn't care because he responded the same way.

  
Your kiss mingled with your and his blood making you both groan softly. 

  
The sudden stop of the car made you both break the kiss, your lips stained red licking them breathing slightly heavy. 

Hisoka chuckled when he saw you pout because you both was interrupted by the stop of the car "Now behave my dear we have arrived to our destination~♤"

  
** Time Skip **

  
  


You were resting against the comfortable beach chair seeing other people there as well which made you smile but it wasn't because you were thinking pleasant thought about them. Yes, you tend to have a habit of getting bored enough to kill for fun.

Your eye widen blushing deeply when Hisoka sat next to you smirking smugly shirtless and everything was so perfect on his body.   
"Wow Hisoka~ you do know how to tease me a lot"

  
He chuckles and looked over at the other people there as well his grin widens to a sinister one. "was you thinking of something my love~♧" 

  
"maybe i was dear the question is. will you join me baby?" you said shifting closer to him sliding your finger down his chest smirking as a deck of cards appeared in his hands. "i always love it when you pull things out if thin air love" "i know you do, it's why I do it sexy~"

  
you both stood up walking towards them....

  
it was the best time you had in years with your love you both dragged the dead bodies into the water one of them was about to escape until you stopped them with your nen.

"mmm handle this one baby please~"

"with pleasure sweetheart" Hisoka said narrowing his eyes slightly as he threw three of his cards aiming directly at their head killing them instantly. 

He walked over to the limp body bending down and taking the cards back he licks the blood from the edge of it.

  
You giggled and wrapped your arms around Hisoka's waist once he looks at you, pulling you into a kiss. You tasted the blood in his mouth it was intoxicating it made you want more.

  
Hisoka pushed you down into the sand making you yelp but laugh softly when he knelt down over you grinning down and immediately attacked your neck nipping at your sensitive parts making you moan softly from the feeling scratching your sharp nails down his back knowing well he loved pain.

  
Then again so did you since he bite down hard enough to draw blood making you moan his name "a-ah Hisoka~" you wrapped your legs around his waist you felt his tongue lap up your blood making you shiver from the feeling. 

  
you slid your hand up and slowly run your fingers through his hair. of course, you knew depending on the situation you will get different reactions.

  
This one you loved the most, so you gently tugged at his hair making him grunt low and grind against you.

But, you notice his face flushed lightly "y/n~ you certainly know how to be troublesome for me"

you grinned and turned you both over suddenly so that Hisoka was now laying in the sand looking up at you. you were sitting on him arching your back slightly and purposely. 

  
His eyes lingered all over your body his hands clawing at your thighs making you tilt your head back and moan softly placing your hand on his chest sliding them down your saw the thin red line forming on his body and you lifted your hand to your mouth licking the blood off while looking at him "you taste wonderful Hisoka" 

you smile down at him then kissing him deeply slowly starting to grind against him and of course you knew he was excited, you felt it as well, so you wanted him to know as well. Hisoka held your waist making you grind harder against him and he thrust up in time with you.

  
you both did not know how you happen to be in your swimming attire at one point and naked in another but you both did not care one bit.

  
"H-Hisoka~" you moaned holding on to him as he thrust into you in a rough pace which you enjoyed it to the fullest, your leaned your head back as Hisoka nips at your neck once again his bites all over, he moved down to kissing you and nipping at your chest making you moan louder. 

He shifted your legs more which made him thrust more deeper inside you "oh (y/n)~ you feel nice around me, so tight" he grunts against your ear.

you moaned softly and felt that familiar feeling coils up "ooh Hisoka i-i....nnn i feel like I'm about to-"

"hold it, don't cum unless i say so~♡" 

"l-love ahhh" you held him close to you

closing your eyes from the pleasure and how he started to pick up the pace thrusting more harder into you brushing against your G-Spot over and over. At this point you saw stars in your vision gripping his shoulders hard.

  
Hisoka felt you tighten around him making him grunt bucking hard into you losing his rhythm starting to feel that he was close to. He heard your cute yelps and breathless moans knowing that meant you could not hold it in anymore. 

  
"your doing so good, cum for me y/n" he said against your ear.

  
thats all you needed to hear for the flood gates to open and you cried out Hisoka's name as you reached your climax, which made him follow right behind you reaching his climax as well but he kept thrusting into you until he was finished looking at you panting holding on to him closely smiling   
he pulls out of you watching you bite your lower lip shivering from the aftermath.

"I love you Hisoka very much"

"and i love your my dear~♡"

  
After having a relaxing shower, you both was now laying down on your really soft bed. you decided to just stay in your new black and (f/c) bra and panties and Hisoka put his comfortable pants on but left his shirt off.

He was resting his head on your stomach as you played with his ears his arms wrapped around you.

  
His eyes were closed when you played his hair lightly. Yes, this was by far the best time you had with Hisoka since your first meeting and you loved it since then and you loved it now.

  
"I love you" 

I love you to my dear~♤"


	23. Hisoka and His Daughter pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will be a small moment with Hisoka and his daughter Mia.

He heard the baby on the monitor, she was not fussing yet, but she was cooing. He sat up and threw the covers back, kissing his wife on the cheek. “I’ve got her my love. You just go back to sleep”, she barely nodded and rolled back over.

He got out of bed, stretching, and cracking his body in the process, looking over at the alarm clock, seeing it was 3:43 am. He walked towards the door and just as he was about to turn the corner, He heard her wife lightly snore, knowing she was worn out. Mia had just gotten over the cold. They had stayed up with her night after night, sitting in the bathroom with the shower on.

He would never admit it, but it had nearly killed him to see his tiny baby girl so sick. He had held her, walked her back and forth, patting her gently on the back. Even when it was his shift to sleep, he could barely do so as he was worried about her. She had him wrapped around his finger the moment he saw that tiny little blip on the ultrasound. He still had his demons, but she had found a niche in his heart and he was different with her.

He went downstairs and made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle. He heated it up and tested the temperature on his arm, noting it was exactly right. He then went back up the stairs and walked into her room, her nightlight spinning stars on the wall and ceiling. He peeked over in her crib and instantly smiled when he saw her waving her hands and kicking her feet. She could not sit up yet but she could reach for him.

He smiled at her, as he reached down and picked her up, cradling her in his big arms against his chest. He put his finger in her hand and she grasped it, smiling up at him. “What are doing up at this hour cupcake? It’s not playtime, it’s sleep time, which Daddy needs.” she cooed at him. He softly chuckled, “You’re a sweet girl, just like your Mommy but you do have a little Me in you.” kissing her on the forehead. He loved that smell, the powdery scent of her baby lotion.

He picked her up and put her on his shoulder, letting her look around as he rubbed her back in tiny circles and lightly bounced her walking towards the rocking chair. He sat down, adjusting himself and cradling her in his arms again. He picked up the bottle from the end table and brought it towards her mouth. 

Her amber eyes grew wide and she started squirming as he laughed, “Such a greedy girl” he put the bottle in her mouth and could hear the little noises and grunts she made while eating. He slowly started rocking the chair while she ate, her little hand touching his finger every now and then. He just kept watching her, still amazed that this tiny thing in his arms was part of him. She looked just like him down to her little red curl on her tiny head.

She stopped sucking on the bottle, and he noticed her little eyes had closed. He slowly took the bottle out of her mouth and sat it down. He lifted her and put her on his shoulder, lightly patting her back. She stirred and fussed, she did not like to be burped, but he could always get her to calm down. He knew it was because he was able to radiate heat without really trying and Mia liked that. He spoke softly, “Shhhhh Cupcake~, You just have to burp for me” She let out a decent burp and he laughed. 

He puts her back down in his arms and picked up the bottle and she started eating again. A couple minutes later, she was down for the count. He took the bottle and sat it back on the table. He picked up her little hand, whispering “Looks like daddy wins again”. He kissed her on the head and stood up. He walked over towards her crib, examining her tiny hands and then he put her foot up to his mouth and kissed her Adorable toes. He kissed her once more on the head and gently laid her back down in her crib, covering her with the pink blanket with white clouds on it. He smiled, waiting to make sure she would not wake back up.

once he saw she did not stir or cry he closed the lights and kept the little whale night light on. He left the room quietly and walked to his and his wife’s bedroom and slips into the bed turning to hold his wife smiling and closing his eyes finally falling into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
